


Stories/poems

by Chewiethedoggo



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Dark, Gore, Multi, Other, Random - Freeform, Writing, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19781584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chewiethedoggo/pseuds/Chewiethedoggo
Summary: Random stuff I write.





	1. Chapter 1

The universe moves,  
It twists and turns,  
It changes,  
It doesn't know what it changes,  
But it cares,  
For it has feelings,  
It laughs,  
It hurts,  
It screams,  
It cries,  
We are its tears,  
Dedicate bits of the universe,  
Destined for something more,  
More than us,  
More than the galaxy,  
More than universe itself,  
But we don't know this,  
We're never told,  
We live thinking we aren't big enough,  
Big enough for something great,  
For something amazing,  
Something that will change the galaxy,  
Before it changes us.


	2. Gore - Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gore Warning

I didn't like what I saw around me, blood stained walls and grimy floors, the bed sheets covered in crimson. The rusted bars of my cell reminding me of my captivity.

Watching the other subjects get tortured right in front of me, the new arrivals struggle and scream, the older ones silently cry.

It was too much, having to watch it happen, every time I'd close my eyes they'd pry them open again.

Then it happened, the thought that made it all better. 

_What if I clawed out my eyes?_

I was reluctant when it first appeared, but then I thought about it. If I can't see they can't make me watch!

I didn't hesitate I started clawing immediately. The pain was great, but the award was bigger. The feeling of my nails digging into my eyes, destroying what I hated most was lovely.

I was done.

I could feel the blood on my hands, but I couldn't see it.

I felt the dirt on the floor, but I couldn't see it.

I heard the screams,

but I couldn't see it.


End file.
